overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hilma Cygnaeus
: "That also means to say that my attractiveness is not as great as the maid on the side! Even if I myself had changed business, I’m still a professional. Even if it is an emotionless person, it is still possible to induce raging desire! I can do this!" ::- Hilma trying to seduce Mare Bello Fiore. Hilma Cygnaeus (ヒルマ・シュグネウス) is the leader of the drug trade department of the criminal organization, Eight Fingers. Appearance Hilma is described as a woman with sickly pale skin and wears a white clothes. She has a snake tattoo that crawled down her right arm, starting from her shoulder blades and holding a pipe that gave off poisonous, purple fumes. She is also wears purple mascara and lipstick, thin garments that gave her the decadent aura of a high class prostitute. Personality Hilma is actually proud of being a high-class prostitute, and used those skills of hers to blackmail the nobles along with other people in power to the service of Eight Fingers. After Hilma was interrogated by Kyouhukou, she has reverted into a miserable woman who is fearfully wrecked from the punishments done to her in Nazarick. As a result of such physical tortures, it prone Hilma's mindset to be mentally broken and in despair. She would go so far as to betray her comrades in Eight Fingers and utterly becoming a subservient to Nazarick. Background Hilma was a former high-class prostitute, she uses her profession skills to blackmail the nobles and put them under her control. As one of the executives of Eight Fingers, she has the authority in the drug trade department. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Hilma, one the executives of Eight Fingers meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. One being the attacks on her drug trade department but doesn't know, who the perpetrators is. Zero offers to lend hand to Hilma but she turned down his offer and continues their meeting with the assembly discussing the newest adamantite adventurer team, Darkness. Hilma's mansion was under attacked by Nazarick. She attempted to attack Mare Bello Fiore with her Viper’s Tattoo but Mare easily crushed it with his bare-hands. She was then crippled by Mare, and dragged to the Black Capsule, and tortured by Kyouhukou. Hilma had been horribly tortured by Kyouhukou which led to her betraying the Eight Fingers by revealing their meeting place. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Abilities As one of the top executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma has full authority in the drug trade department and also to do as she pleases in the organization relating to drug trade. Main Equipment * [[Viper’s Tattoo|'Viper's Tattoo']]: A magic snake tattoo that can come to life and attack at the wearer's command. Relationships Eight Fingers Like other executives of Eight Fingers, Hilma use other executives as a way to promote their own power within the Eight Fingers and the Kingdom. Trivia * Hilma couldn't eat solid food after that torture after being tortured by Kyouhukou thus she became so weak. Quotes * (To the Executive): "Yep, it’s true, a village that was used as a production plant. Cost me a pretty penny too. I might cut down on distribution." * (To Aura): "W-wait! Not me, right? I helped you, didn't I?! Please! I'm begging you! I can't take it! I can't take it any more!" * (To Aura): "G-got it! Leave it to me! We can definitely make something useful of them!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom